The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for holding and sealing partially filled containers when not in use and more particularly to a holder for soda bottles or the like having means for automatically resealing the open bottle.
The problem of resealing a container partially filled with a liquid under pressure, for example a carbonated beverage (soda), so as to retain the effervescense of the pressurized liquid has resulted in the development of various types of special purpose caps which can be snapped on to the opened bottle in order to provide a substantially air tight seal. A basic defect in the type of solution to the problem, especially in restaurants and other commercial establishments, is that a loose cap is subject to being misplaced or lost and is sometimes rather difficult to snap on or off the opened bottle. This results in wasted beverage, lost time and inefficient utilization of manpower, all of which is undesirable for a well regulated business establishment.